As a preliminary matter, a method is known for measurement of nitric oxide (NO) concentration in a blood sample by (1) introducing the blood sample to a chamber which is transparent to electromagnetic radiation on one side and porous on the other side to allow for NO gas to pass but preventing protein to pass; (2) directing low power electromagnetic radiation to liberate the NO gas molecule from various bound molecules; (3) providing a solvent zone to dissolve liberated NO gas; and (4) measuring liberated NO molecules using an electrochemical method. The low power electromagnetic radiation is provided by a laser or LED. Such a conventional method is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0008815, which is incorporated by reference herein.